The Immunology (Flow Cytometry, Immune Function) Core Facility of the CFAR will provide state-of-the-art technology and expertise for members of the Center and for developmental users. Our goals are to provide flow cytometric expertise to include training, preparation of samples, and analysis for users of the Core. In addition, we will develop the Immune Function part of the Core to perform mitogenesis, cytokine, and cytotoxic assay for users approved by the Internal Advisory Committee. Our intent is to improve and enhance interactions between AIDS researchers at Baylor College of Medicine and to provide expertise for users who might otherwise encounter difficulties in their HIV-related programs. We are in a unique position to offer these services and have a long track record of successful core facility operation and collaborations with AIDS investigators throughout the Texas Medical Center.